


a gentle rain

by SkyRose



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Friendship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Public Blow Jobs, Sharing a Bed, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Steve's isolated himself in a small town for some much needed down time. Natasha thinks otherwise and sends Thor to comfort him. Thing is, the rain is awfully romantic.





	a gentle rain

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I decided to finish my half-complete mcu kink bingo fics this weekend but here's another one! This is the third fic I've written with the "kissing in the rain" tag. What can I say, I'm a pluviophile.
> 
> Also, this takes place sometime after Civil War and before Ragnarok. Because I said so. Enjoy! ;)

It was raining, Steve noticed when he looked towards the single window in the room. He was sat in his cheap bed in the tiny motel he was staying at. It was raining, very lightly, very delicately. Steve turned off the radio so he could hear the sounds of the raindrops hitting the roof and window.

Steve was in Canada. A small town where no one could find him. Natasha and Sam both said he needed a break. With Bucky in Wakanda and the Avengers disbanded, Steve wasn’t sure what to do with himself. So he listened to them. 

The rain suddenly gained a ferocious wind and not long after lightning lit up the sky. Steve should have known what was happening when the light above his head flickered like mad and the thunder grew frighteningly loud. 

There was a tapping at the window and when Steve looked to see if it had started to hail there was a tall figure standing at it. 

Thor.

Steve rushed to the window. He opened it and Thor climbed inside with little grace. He fell onto the floor with a thud. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked as he stared down at the wet mess of a red cape and golden locks.

“Good to see you too, Captain,” Thor replied. He stood up from the floor. He smiled at Steve in an earnest way that made Steve smile back, even through the confusion. 

“Sorry, I, um, I wasn’t expecting you, s’all,” Steve stammered. “It’s nice to see you.”

Thor chuckled. The hand that wasn’t holding his hammer clapped Steve on the shoulder. “May I have a towel?”

Steve jumped into action at the question. “Of course! Make yourself comfortable!” He hurried over to the bathroom and grabbed one of the white towels. “Do you need any — oh — anything else?” Steve didn’t expect to find a shirtless Thor when he returned from the bathroom. He was fiddling with the TV remote. 

Thor grabbed the towel from Steve with a verbal thanks. Steve averted his eyes while Thor dried himself. “I’m alright, thank you though. I hope you don’t mind my presence.”

“Not at all,” Steve assured. “But, ah, I would like to know why you’re here.”

“Natasha contacted me. She said you were moping and needed a friend. And, well, we can’t have the leader of the Avengers sad,” Thor explained as he aggressively dried his long hair.

“She didn’t say why I was sad, did she?” Steve asked rhetorically.

“No. I was hoping you’d explain, if it’s not too personal.”

“You missed a lot while you were gone, buddy,” Steve began.

\---

“Huh. You haven’t talked to Tony since?” Thor questioned.

“Yes.”

“And your friend is frozen?”

“For the time being, yes.”

“I have missed a lot,” Thor said. He was scratching his beard, staring at the wall in thought.  “Perhaps if I stayed —”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Steve sighed. He stared down at his hands in his lap. “You don’t owe us anything. I don’t know why you ever come back here. Well, besides Jane.”

“Jane and I are no longer together,” Thor informed Steve with a frown.

“Oh. I’m sorry then,” Steve stated. He looked up to meet Thor’s eyes. “Then you really have no reason to be here.”

“I have a dear friend in need of some support. I have every reason to be here,” Thor said softly, a smile reappearing on his face.

“Thanks,” Steve said, barely audible. “That means a lot.”

Thor nodded, patting Steve’s back reassuringly. He then yawned. “Forgive me. I’m a bit tired from the journey.”

Steve’s eyelids were starting to feel heavy. “No, it’s fine. I’m tired too.” He stood up and stretched his arms. “You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” After a silent second, he added, “If you’re staying, that is.”

“Aye, if it’s okay. But I can take the sofa since I’m intruding,” Thor insisted and walked over to the sofa.

“Are you sure?” Steve said, watching Thor struggle to get comfortable. It was comically small with him on it.

“Yes! Perfectly fine!” Thor replied a bit too enthusiastically. 

Steve was tired. He sighed and said, “We can share the bed if—”

“Excellent idea, Captain!” Thor interrupted as he sprung up from the sofa. “No man our size should have to sleep on such a tiny object.” 

Steve laughed to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to do his nightly routine. His mood was much lighter with Thor around. Natasha was right, yet again. 

“Do you have a preference for which side you sleep on?” Thor called from outside the bathroom.

“Nope!” Steve shouted back and found himself chuckling again. Yes, a thoughtful friend like Thor is exactly what he needed.

\---

The bed wasn’t really meant for two large men. It squeaked loudly every time one of them shifted and Steve was practically hanging of the edge of the bed to keep a friendly distance between them. Still, Steve eventually fell asleep.

When he awoke, Steve had no company in the bed. The sound of the shower running clued Steve to Thor’s whereabouts. Steve laid in bed, eyes half open as he waited for the shower to become available. When the shower shut off, Steve slowly sat up, trying to shake his sleepy lull. 

Thor came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. “Do you have some clothing I can borrow?” 

Steve nodded, eyes focused on a small crack in the wall. He reached for his suitcase, pulling out a shirt and jeans for Thor to wear before tossing it to him. 

“Thanks,” Thor said as he tugged on the shirt.

Steve made a quick exit to the bathroom when he saw Thor’s hands wander down to the towel slung on his hips. As Steve stepped into the hot water he wondered what exactly Natasha had told Thor that Steve needed. Natasha had told Steve before he left to “not come back until he’d kissed somebody”. Steve had laughed it off at the time and tried not to think about Bucky and the conversation they’d shared on the way to Wakanda.

Bucky had made it very clear he wasn’t ready for… anything. Especially not a relationship. But he also made it clear that he wanted it, someday. Things were just too complicated for him right now. Steve didn’t want to rush it. He had a second chance. An only chance. He’d wait another seventy years if he had to. 

“But in the meantime…” Natasha had said when Steve recalled his talk with Bucky.

“I don’t know,” Steve sighed.

“Doesn’t need to be anything serious, Steve. You might learn some things, for when Bucky finally comes around.”

Steve ran his hands through his wet hair. In the meantime… What? He call up Sharon and inevitably break her heart? Go to some club? Get out of this damn shower and kiss Thor’s dumb lips? 

Steve cursed when he got shampoo in his eyes. He huffed and wished Natasha would stop messing with his love life, even from thousands of miles away.

\---

Steve took Thor to the diner across the street. Steve had been going there every morning, sitting in the small corner booth. They sipped on coffee as they waited for their food. There was a gentle rain falling and Steve wondered if it was Thor, who was being oddly quiet as he read the paper the waitress had given him. 

“Some weather last night, eh?” A man at a table nearby said to the waitress.

“Sure was, wasn’t nothing in the forecast for a storm like that. I wouldn’t have watered my flowers had I known they were going to get soaked,” the waitress replied.

Steve noticed a small smirk creep onto Thor’s lips. He didn’t look like the god of thunder with his hair tied back and a coffee mug in one hand. He looked… 

Thor caught Steve’s eyes, who swiftly looked away at being caught staring. Thor smirked again.

“So, what do you do all day?” Thor asked.

“All sorts of things,” Steve replied. “I read. I draw. I exercise.”

“Exciting.”

“I talk to the locals. I explore the little shops. I walk around the forest. I watch TV.”

“Thrilling.”

“It’s been a nice change of pace,” Steve said, ignoring the unimpressed tone in Thor’s voice. “I’ve had plenty of excitement lately.”

Before Thor could reply, the waitress came with their food. He dug into his stack of pancakes with little care of continuing their conversation. Steve didn’t mind, simply ate his omelet and tried not to laugh at Thor’s barbaric eating. 

“My apologies,” Thor said with a full mouth. “Traveling to Midgard takes a lot of energy.”

“You could have said something last night,” Steve chuckled. “I have energy bars in my suitcase.”

Thor pointed his fork at Steve. “A prepared traveler, unlike myself. Can I have some of your bacon?”

Steve nodded. He pushed his plate forward. “Did you just leave as soon as Natasha contacted you?”

“Yes. Are you gonna finish that?” Thor fork was now pointed at the uneaten portion of Steve’s omelet.

“You can have it,” Steve laughed, pushing his plate even further toward Thor.

“Thanks,” Thor said with his mouth full again. “What’s on today’s agenda?”

“I’d like to go for a walk, if you’d like to join me?” Steve offered. 

Thor nodded as he chewed. “I’d love to!”

After Thor finished eating and Steve paid, they made their way to a nearby forest without well-kept walking and biking trails. The pine and evergreen trees towered over the men. Thor kept the rain off of them as they walked. The cloud and fog combined with the tall redwood trees made a picturesque scene.

“I’ve always loved to nature of Midgard,” Thor said, breaking the white noise of raindrops.

“What’s it like in Asgard?” Steve wondered aloud. Thor spoke so highly of it, yet was amazed by a simply forest.

“There’s little room for such grand woodlands on Asgard. It’s the main city and a few smaller villages separated by lakes and farming land,” Thor described. “It’s beautiful, but different from this.”

Steve hummed in acknowledgment as he watched a chipmunk scutter across the path. “I rarely left Brooklyn growing up. One time I got to go Upstate with Bucky’s family. It was very peaceful. I didn’t like it at first. It was so quiet, too quiet. I grew to like it, but by then the trip was over and we were heading back into the busy city.”

“Your friend, Bucky, were you…?” Thor trailed off, expecting Steve to fill in the blanks.

“What?” Steve questioned.

“Romantically involved?”

Steve avoided eye contact with Thor, opting instead to poke his fingers out in the rain falling around them. “Kinda. A long time ago.”

“You want to be with him again,” Thor stated rather than asking.

“Maybe one day. It’s all too complicated right now,” Steve explained.

Thor stopped walked, so Steve stopped and turned to look at Thor. He was looking up at the clouds blissfully. “I could listen to rainfall for hours and never get bored.”

“It’s quite nice, yes,” Steve said with a gentle smile.

“I think I could spend hours with you and never get bored too, Steven,” Thor beamed, meeting Steve’s eyes.

Steve felt his cheeks redden. “Do you use that line often?”

Thor’s chuckled, loud and honest. “Nothing gets by you, does it Captain?”

“Certainly not cheesy lines,” Steve said as he stepped closer to Thor. He tipped his chin up to look at Thor squarely.

“I thought it was very romantic,” Thor challenged, a telling smirk on his lips.

“I think it’s romantic enough, seeing as your about to kiss me in that rain,” Steve proclaimed.

Thor leaned in closer. “Is that so?” he whispered. Steve could feel his warm breath. He closed his eyes and a moment later he could feel Thor’s lips on his own. Steve kissed back. His movements were a bit clumsier than Thor, who centuries of make-out experience. 

It was all very gentle and innocent until Steve opened his mouth and Thor dived in. Steve’s hands tangled into Thor’s long hair while Thor grasped his waist. The rain began to pour on them. The water was cold and Thor was warm. Steve pushed himself fully against Thor, nipping at his bottom lip.

Thor took control, walking forward and pushing Steve until his back hit a tree. They both pulled away, taking deep breaths as they looked each other in their clingy wet clothing. Thor’s thumbs pushed under Steve’s shirt, massaging his hip bones.

“I apologize for getting us wet. It’s hard to focus on keeping the rain away when your lips are on mine,” Thor said with a rumble in his voice that sends shivers down Steve’s spine.

Steve glanced down at his shirt, which was plastered to his chest and abs. “Hmm, are you sure you didn’t do it on purpose?”

Thor laughed. His hands travel up Steve’s torso under his shirt. His fingers eventually found their way to Steve’s nipples. He rubbed and pinched teasingly. Steve stifled a small moan by kissing Thor’s neck. 

After a while, Thor pulled back and crouched down onto the ground. Steve stared down at him as he mouth his way down Steve’s chest, abs, hips, and finally to the growing bulge in his jeans. Steve let his head fall back against the tree as Thor unzipped his jeans and began to lick at the boxers covering his cock.

Rain continued to fall. They were somewhat sheltered by the tree branches. Thor paused his mouthing and when Steve looked down he found Thor had shed his wet shirt. Now Steve could see the rain and sweat dripping Thor’s impressive chest.

Thor tugged down Steve’s jeans and underwear. He groaned when his cock became free. Thor eyed it with dark eyes before opening his mouth and deep-throating it in an instant.

Steve was speechless and soundless. The sudden wet sensation around his cock made his head spin. He tried to regain his awareness by focusing on the cool rain around him and the rough bark digging into his back. “Fuck, Thor, slow down,” Steve begged as the God started bobbing up and down at an explosive pace.

Thor popped off to reply, “Perhaps another time when we’re in a more private place I’ll take this a little slower but for now, dear Steven, I want to make you come hard and fast.”

The words went right to Steve’s cock and Thor wasted no time wrapping his lips around it once more. Thor’s hands traveled behind Steve to caress his thighs, back, and ass.

Steve moaned and Thor hummed around him in response which caused Steve to moan even louder. He could feel himself getting closer and closer as Thor picked up his pace. He was ruthless, slamming Steve’s cock back against his throat over and over and over until Steve wildly tugged on Thor’s hair as a warning and came right into his throat. Thor swallowed around him before ever-so-slowly inching Steve’s cock out of his mouth. He stood to meet Steve’s gaze.

“You’re amazing,” Steve said in a haze.

Thor hummed, tipping Steve’s chin up to kiss him. “I know.”

Through the post-orgasmic haze, Steve found himself on his knees with Thor’s godly cock in front of his face. Thor’s hands were squarely on his jaw and Steve knew what he was supposed to do. He opened his mouth nice and wide for Thor, who slid in his cock. Steve focused on not choking as Thor pushed into him further. Thor grunted as he did. Once he was as far as he wanted to go, he began to buck his hips in and out. He had some mercy, started a bit slowly and gently. Yet, it wasn’t long until his movements became erratic. Steve made helpless choking sounds around the cock in his mouth and drool dripped down his chin. 

“Fuck yes,” Thor hissed. “You’re so good. So so good.”

Steve made an appreciative noise under Thor’s cock. Thor shoved his cock deep into his throat and Steve felt his warm come fill his throat. He tried to swallow it, but most of it ended up oozing out onto Steve’s lips and chin. Thor slid out and admired Steve. “Beautiful.”

Steve licked his lips. “Please tell me we’re gonna do this again sometime.”

Thor laughed and nodded. He reached out a hand to help Steve up. They put their clothes back on and headed back to the motel. 

Steve wondered what Natasha would think about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many Steve/Thor fans there are out there, but if you are, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
